Ice Cactus
Ice Cactus is a variant of the Cactus in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It shoots projectiles that make the target slow down, which after multiple hits on a single target, can freeze the target and make them unable to move, attack, or use abilities. Description The Ice Cactus was thought to be a myth. Most Plants didn't believe it could snow in the desert, let alone be an environment that Plants could emerge from. Well, they were in for an ice surprise. Primary weapon Ice Needle is the primary weapon of the Ice Cactus; all facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The base close range damage per hit is 22 and the critical is 26. *The max DPS at close range is 65.0. *The base middle range damage per hit is 19 and the critical is 23. *The max DPS at middle range is 57.5. *The base long range damage per hit is 16 and the critical is 19. *The max DPS at long range is 47.5. *The weapon deals no splash damage. *The weapon has an ice effect; it slows a target with a hit. If enough hits are dealt the target will get frozen. *The ammo in a clip is 20. *The reload time is 2.5 seconds. *The projectile speed is fast. *The weapon is a semi-precision weapon. *The bloom is medium. Abilities Weapon upgrades Cold Snap Reload Reload speed enhanced through cold snap reloading. Extra Frosty Spikes Frost Creation of spikes allows for extra ammo capacity. Sharper Colder Spikes Ice spikes are both sharper and colder, causing more damage. Strategies The Ice Cactus is an ideal plant to have around if the zombies rely on high movement speed to attack the plants as three consecutive hits from the Ice Cactus will cause them to freeze in place for about three seconds, allowing another plant to finish them off. The Ice Cactus shoots noticeably faster than the default Cactus but the below-average needle damage (which can deal as little as 16 damage at long ranges and no more than 26 at maximum) puts the Ice Cactus firmly in the role of a support plant. The Ice Cactus is quite useful for players who like to play the role of a "helper" Cactus (that is playing as a Cactus to assist another Cactus in killing zombies) as the ability to stop zombies in their tracks by freezing them makes a Cactus' work a lot easier as it can, for example, allow a Camo Cactus to line up lethal headshot. Gallery Frozen_cactus.jpg|Ice Cactus in a teaser for the game Ice.png|Stickerbook IceCactusGameplay.jpg|Gameplay of Ice Cactus in Garden Ops IceCactusfromstickershop.jpg|Ice Cactus being unlocked from a Spectacular Character Pack in the Sticker Shop GW2HappyHolidays.jpeg|Ice Cactus in the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Christmas promotional picture Trivia *Ice Cactus' top color resembles Power Cactus'. *The bottom part is a normal part of the Cactus. **It shares this trait with Fire Cactus. *If the player use a customization on its hands, they will revert to normal Cactus hands rather than the Ice Cactus' own arms. **This also happens with all other Cactus variants. Category:Variants Category:Playable characters Category:Slowing plants Category:Cactus variants Category:Plant variants Category:Ice plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Super Rare plants